To Make You Feel My Love
by Marushka
Summary: Songfic 'To Make You Feel My Love' By Adele and James/Lily! it's my first one! i'd love reviews, tell me i suck, tell me i did good, just TELL me!


**I read a story that did this same thing, James and Lily & To make you feel my love by adele by: **_**gryffindork95**_** I strongly suggest you read that version, but I was so inspired that I wanted to try my own take on the same idea! If they find this offensive in anyway I'll remove it! But I just wanted to try my hand at a songfic and I could not get this idea out of my head! All rights to Adele, J.K.R. and all creative inspiration to gryffindork95! I'd love reviews, how is my first songfic? Should it be my last? :S**

**p.s. holy crap, this is so much longer than anything i've ever done! i've been at Barnes and Noble for like 3 hours just writing and rewriting! **

**Love and kisses,**

**-mw**

* * *

><p><em>When the rain<em>

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

It'd been a right awful day for Lily, it was cold and dreary, normally she would just curl up with a book by the fireplace, but she was too restless to sit. At breakfast she'd gotten in a spat with Alice, and the night before she and James had gotten in a bout over something-to be honest Lily couldn't even remember what it was now. To top it off she'd just received a letter from her mum reporting that Petunia was now engaged to Vernon Dursley, the most ghastly person Lily had the unfortunate opportunity of meeting last summer.

After the letter she was at her breaking point. Lily walked silently along the grounds outside the castle. It had been lightly sprinkling when she started walking, that didn't bother her; but now the wind had picked up, the freezing rain was like pellets hitting her face. A hot tear roll down her cheek, she sniffed and wrapped her arms around her body, walking towards the lake.

James was walking down the first floor corridor; he was thinking of the fight he and Lily had the night before. It'd been stupid, just simple overreactions on both their parts—he'd been meaning to apologize but had yet to see her today. Just then he saw a figure stumbling in the wind and rain towards the lake. He could just distinguish the matted red hair sticking out from beneath the cap he'd given her for Christmas. James stepped out into the cold, following the figure in the distance.

Lily sat by the lake, looking out through her blurry, teary eyes. As she did so, she felt two legs slip around her form and arms wrap around her torso. James leant his head into the crook of her neck and pulled her back into his chest. She turned slightly and burrowed deeper into his form, even sopping wet he was comfortingly warm. He rocked her there, in the mud, the wet, near the lake. As they sat in silence James acknowledged again, as he'd accepted so often before; he would do anything for the shivering, crying girl in his arms, anything _to make her feel his love._

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no - one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

James was torn; Lily had received news that afternoon that death eaters had attacked her family Petunia and that prat of a fiancé of hers were the sole survivors. She'd gone comatose at the news. James had managed with Alice's help to get her back to the heads ' dorm but nothing else. Lily didn't flinch, she didn't cry; she just sat there, stunned. James had no idea what to do for her.

Tonight was a full moon. The three unchanging marauders had met at the usual spot and slipped into the night under James's cloak. It was plain to all of them that James was somewhere else mentally, his eyes would glaze over and he'd glance towards the castle. After seeing this several times within an hour Sirius motioned for James to follow him, he led them back to the castle where they both transformed into their human forms.

"Prongs. Go. Wormtail and I can handle Moony tonight, she needs you mate…"

James nodded, and as soon as Sirius had run back to the forest, took off at high speed, he took the steps two and three at a time to get back to the heads dorm. When he reached the door he paused and listened at the door. He heard slight shuffling, Lily was awake, and he could just make out the slight sniffs from the girl in question. James pushed the door open; Lily was pacing with her arms wrapped around herself around the entire common room. James watched her for a moment. When she noticed his presence she sat down.

"It's a full moon James, you needn't be here."

With that James crossed the room in two long strides and took Lily in his arms. At the sudden contact Lily broke. Her chest heaved and sobs wracked her body. James held her tighter and cooed into her ear.

"They…they're…they're just…they're gone…" Lily whispered between sobs.

"Shh, Shh, Lily, Love, I know, shhhh" He rocked back and forth, rubbing her back. After several hours of rocking Lily went limp, worried James pulled back slightly to see her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed and steadied. He held the sleeping girl, now a woman in his arms, brushing the hair out of her face. He whispered, more to himself, than to Lily,

"I don't know how you're feeling, I can't even imagine, but I'm here, I'll always be here, I've loved you since I was eleven, and I'll never stop. They'll pay for what they've done, to me, to the world, to you… I'm here, and I'll never leave you. I love you Lily."

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never _

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

James had transformed the entire head dorm into a 'Lily wellness center'. She'd caught the flu on a trip to hogsmeade. He _had_ told her not to go with that prat Amos, using the cover up that 'he's got the flu!' James didn't mention the fact that he wanted Lily to go with him, or the fact that he and Sirius may have slipped a bit of flu inducing potions into Amos's pumpkin juice. Serves them right that Lily would have gone to sit with Amos that morning and drank the juice instead. This entire ordeal he'd also conveniently 'forgotten' to tell Lily as she was hurling up the entire contents of her stomach in the bathroom at the three broomsticks earlier that day…

The guilty party had worked together to return Lily to her own room—without Diggory—and had spent the hours she slept transforming the common room. All of the typical girly comfort things were present (Alice had helped with that bit) Tea, heating pads, Lily's favorite books, magazines, and something called a_ tv _with strange black boxes, Alice insisted Lily would appreciate this muggle pastime; and James was in no position to argue. The boys had also added their own comforting mechanisms. Remus had given a fourth of his chocolate collection, which was a substantial amount. Sirius had tried offering his collection of girl pictures, insisting it always made _him_ feel better when he was down; but on being turned down he'd offered his services in anything needed instead. Peter had even gone so far as to collect all the blankets in the entire Gryffindor dorm. James had organized everything and transformed the room into a typical _Lily nest_. He opened the windows up to let light in along with some fresh air; he transformed the entire room to be a calming color of green, Lily's favorite, and had ransacked her music collection to find the most relaxing of songs.

When Lily woke up she felt infinitely better,

_Maybe I just ate something wrong…_

Lily stumbled into the common room, she wiped at her eyes until they focused, and once they did her jaw dropped. James was asleep in the middle of a very Lily like room.

James woke to a much healthier looking Lily crawling onto the couch beside him. He opened his arms and repositioned himself to give her room.

"Feel better Lil?"

"Much, I don't know what happened! I was fine this morning and then bam, sick!"

"How…strange…" James said evasively. "Well, you didn't miss much, I've heard some rumors about Diggory…"

"You've started the rumors about Diggory, James." Lily scolded

"Yea well, he'd just, do you wrong I think..."

"And who wouldn't?" Lily didn't mean it seriously but she saw in James's face it'd been a low blow to him.

"I'd never do you wrong Lily, if you'd just give me chance." He looked away as he said this. Lily sat stunned, she'd developed feelings for James over the past year, but she'd been fighting with herself over this boy, who'd been so young and foolish, who was now strong and righteous… James had known he wanted Lily since their first year, he'd never known how to tell her, but he always knew.

"I think I'm where I belong." Lily said confidently. James looked at her then. But Lily just hugged him tighter refusing to look into his eyes. A grin spread over the face that'd been so grim moments before. James held her tighter and placed a kiss in her hair. They fell asleep that way, in each other's arms, in that Lily like room.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_Know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

There had been a death eater attack on Hogsmeade. James heard, before he saw, the crashing and the whizzing of spells flying by. He charged out of the Three Broomsticks; he whipped his head around as he heard a familiar voice call out a spell. James saw just as Lily was hit by several spells.

Time slowed. He watched as she went limp, as her legs buckled below her, and he heard the crack of her head hitting the pavement.

The other marauders were already dueling with nearby death eaters, James tore his wand out and charged to wear Lily lay, he barreled through several duelers, casting spells frantically. He found out later he'd taken down about five death eaters with spells cast unconsciously, but seven more by simple running over them. He reached Lily and cradled her face in his hands. He could feel her breathing still; he kissed her on her forehead and turned. Just as he did a death eater sent a curse flying his way, it hit his leg. James sent a reciprocating curse after the fiend. He cast a spell over Lily, and hovered her slightly ahead of himself as he crawled down the street into an alley. He got her to safety just as Hogwarts professors flooded the streets finishing off the left over death eaters.

The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the form of Albus Dumbledore hovering above he and Lily.

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

They were screaming in the middle of the Great Hall. The older students rolled their eyes at the infamous rages of Lily Evans and James Potter, but the younger ones sat enraptured at the insults being thrown.

"Why Lily! Why won't you go with me!"

"Because! You're just an immature little bully!"

"No, Lily, I'm really not!" James quieted, "Do you really not see? I've changed Lily, not in a shallow way, but I've spent two years becoming someone worthy of you. I've become a better friend, I've become a better student, a better son, Gryffindor hasn't lost a match with me as the captain, I've taken responsibility for the things I've done! I even made head-boy! And over the course of this year I've become your best friend! You can't even deny it! I have been there for you every step of the way, and I wouldn't have it any other way! But Why, Why can you not see it! You know why! Because you are too damn stubborn to realize that you love me! You know it's true, you come to me with any problems, big or small, you trust me more than you even trust Alice! But you can't see it! I love you Lily! But you just throw it aside, because of who I was when I was twelve!"

After finishing his rant his breathing was harsh and shallow, as he calmed slightly he set his shoulders back and walked straight out of the hall.

Lily stood, completely silenced. _He's right. He's a completely different person than the little boy who pulled my hair… He's a responsible, intelligent, caring, leader… and, and, he is my best friend…how could I have missed all of that?_ Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek as her thoughts raced. Her face crumpled with regret. And she tore after James out of the silent hall.

Lily found James near the lake. She strode up to him; at first she'd been scared, but the closer she got to him the more determined she became. James turned to see who was making such a racket, and as he did so a body collided with his. Lily hugged him to her, James stood stock still, not sure what to do, he was angry, and hurt at her rejection, but the surprise of her actions left him still.

"James, I'm so sorry, you're right, I had no right to say those things, I'm so sorry." She pulled back to look him in the eyes. What she saw there was something she'd never seen in James Potter. It was confusion.

"Lily, what are you playing at? An hour ago you were screaming at me, and now you're hugging me? What changed?"

"You did, and for the first time in two years, I realized it…" Lily said, hoping that the truthfulness in that statement would be made clear by her eyes.

"James, you're not the little bully you were, you're a wonderful, you're a strong…you're a man, James, you're completely different from who you were, you're completely different from anyone, anyone that I've ever met."

James lifted a hand to move a strand of hair from her face, "You're serious?" he asked as his eye searched hers.

"Entirely." Lily responded.

"I'll ask you one more time Lily Evans. Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes."

A smile lit up James's face; he placed his hand at the back of her neck and brought her face up towards his. Lily stretched on her toes to reach his lips. As they made contact they both smiled, neither of them had ever had a kiss so electric, so fitting, so real. Lily shivered and James wrapped his other arm around her back, she hugged him to her and ran her hand through that ever-messy mop of hair.

As the pair reentered the castle eager interested eyes of the entire student body greeted them. Seeing this Lily took the opportunity to show them the outcome of their talk. She leaned up and placed a kiss on James's cheek as she simultaneously slid her hand into his. The whole hall burst into cheers and catcalls. James's eyes lit up at the noise, and he took advantage of the moment to dip Lily into a low kiss. Lily smiled as he did so, and she knew then that this was right, she'd never seen anyone quite like James Potter; then and there she decided she'd do anything to _make him feel her love._

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, _

_To make you feel my love_

That night in Godric's Hollow When that light came bursting towards Lily Potter, she didn't feel hate, she didn't feel anger. She felt love. Eight years of love, it overwhelmed her.

When they'd married James had promised to make all her dreams realities. When Harry was born they'd been elated, even in the midst of a war he was a beacon of light to them. Lily knew James was gone, Voldemort wouldn't be in front of her if he were still alive; he gave his life for her, as she would for their son. He'd gone to the ends of the earth to make her happy, to show her how much he loved her, and she had likewise. In her dying moments Lily Evans, now Potter, felt, for the first time, every bit of his love.

As Lily greeted her love in the after life, she asked him, "What was the last thing you felt James?" His answer was simple, and Lily knew exactly what he meant.

"Love."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to keep it pretty chronological, I apologize, it didn't quite work out, but I hope you enjoyed it! It's a lot longer than I had anticipated, but thank you if you read all of it! I really really would like reviews, because if I don't get any I'll assume it was absolutely horrible, and I'll throw my dear lap-top into a river! So if it was bad, give pointers! please and thank you beautiful people!<strong>

**-mw**


End file.
